Affair
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei has the perfect life, so of course he wouldn't have an affair and Kai is too busy to have time for that but on Friday nights...[KxR Mild lime]


For my 30th Beyblade fic, what better couple than the one that started me off down the yaoi spiral. I never dreamed that I would get good at this or even get this far so what better way of saying thank you then this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

-=Affair=-

Who'd ever heard of Friday night and working late. The two terms belonged nowhere together, like complete opposites, a compliment and insult. Yet for Kon Rei it seemed to happen a bit often, like a ritual, claiming there was more work that needed to be done.

He'd gotten away with it too, no one dare ever accept such a spouse to be lurking around from such a beautiful wedding and a loving wife he had waiting for him. The idea was pure hilarity, so ludicrous no one gave it a second though.

Rei, the young newlywed was an honest man and he had the perfect life, security, a home, a great job and a wife with a flawless marriage of ever conquering love. There was no way, Mao thought to herself on another lonely Friday night at home, in her bed at such an early hour, Rei was content, he wasn't having an affair.

-==- -=-=- -==-

On the other side of town, Friday's we're much different. The only comparison possible from a loved job then one you do just for money was the late night hours of work. But in the large area of town it was because you had nothing better to do with you're time. That was the case of a foreigner from the other end of Europe with his roommate in their shared apartment.

Busy days and early nights all week filled his daily hours till the blessed Saturday rolled around, the chance to sleep in was heavenly. It may have gave him such restrictions to a young adult's social life but the money was excellent for such a demanding position he'd acquired from graduating at a high level. In the end though, money was all he needed.

That was the life of Hiwatari Kai; the man you rarely seen besides you're office at work. He was single, he had no time for a relationship with a partner who craved time together. And he wasn't looking for a fuck friend, he needed…. something in between.

-==- -==- -==-

Even if he felt laid back and relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep so desirable, Kai had plans that Friday, like every other one before hand. He pulled up to his destination in the middle of town, an area he'd ever rarely go except his sacred nights where no one was able to find him.

He'd walk in by the back door, the owners didn't mind, they knew what happened within the walls of the room. There was no sense of hiding it to them, it wasn't like the movie where you could check in every new time with a fake identity. The long hall was always silent for the first few hours, the next ones involved rooms that would drown out others in a frenzy of fresh noises.

His dark eyes, the mahogany pair recognized every number he'd cross down his path but the only one he'd really pay attention to was his own. The brass numbering nailed into the thick wooden door was always the cleanest, a dim ray of light always looked best bouncing off the texture. It was the number he loathed in a small way but the same he'd love seeing over and over again. A simple 5 adorned the door and already in place was that sign he'd love to see, the one that brought a smirk to his lips.

The handle was always open, the lock never in place till he entered. When he did, the sight before him caused gentle movements around the room as to not wake the other occupant. Kai had dropped his bag with a soft thud on the floor as his footsteps went unheard against the soft carpeting. He slipped into the bed, every spring between the padding so well known and craved upon his body.

The boy waiting looked so serene in a slumber that even the slightest of movements could disrupt. Yet he maintained the young look of a fallen angel with his bright eyes, waiting to open and gaze upon that ivory face again. The definement of beauty for him was the tender sun kissed skin, flawlessly bronzed to such a beautiful shade with hair that flowed as radiantly as his skin, the darkest of blacks with the length only a princess in a fairy tale could have.

A small stir occurred as the prince rose his head with a smile already dancing on his dusty rose lips and Kai felt the same curving appear on his own pair.

''Rei….'' Kai said as the boy rose like a tiger with such grace, the curve in his back making him look even more seductive.

-==- -==- -==-

From against the comfort in the mattress, departure from it's gentle caress was sorrow but something more desirable filled his attention, a new lust glazing over his feline orbs.

''Kai….'' Rei replied in a low purr, his fingers brushing up against the material of the boy's white collar shirt.

They made their up as the connection of two colours wonderfully shaded never broke, not even for a blink after his hand gently pulled off the work glasses he hid behind. The soft, delicate hand travelled down the strong bone of his jaw and ivory flesh of his neck, resting upon the collar unclasping a few buttons with absolute ease.

The well skilled fingers continue lower as the distance between their faces dissipated in the longest agonizing seconds known. Lips crushed bruisingly as Kai's hands audaciously went for his hips, luring him closer to his own body.

''Not till you get this vest off first mister.'' Rei's hand stopped with each button, revealing more skin so tasty looking as he shoved back a bit, enough to break their lustful meshing.

On command, he stripped himself of the black material perfectly cut and made especially for him without a second thought. Rei watched him with the glint of amusement sparking in his eyes as Kai returned to the bed. Rei kept his vision focused as Kai leaned forward, capturing his savoured sweet lips in another lung crushing kiss.

Their hands, each pair roamed over clothes, up and down, longing for the flesh warming up underneath. Deserting the mouth for air, as Kai's licking tongue lapped at his neck, Rei's hands undid as many small restraints as he could before the torso he gingerly trailed his fingertips along descended lower; his mouth ravishing his throat and collarbone.

The best things Rei could ever feel we're moving up and down, a warm breath making his skin shiver and cold hands, leaving the same effect. Their movements we're always different though, like similar paths all leading in one direction to the same location. Rei just sat back and enjoyed, running his fingers through the silky slate locks and over the pale flesh of his neck.

His top was removed first, the cool air clashing against the warm spreading inside him. When Kai's gaze fell upon him, a grin took over his lips as the wet tongue dipped into his navel he groaned loudly, the first of many more to come. Their bodies fit perfectly together, every curve met with a touch, every arch brought on more friction.

Eyes fluttered open and shut, head tossed left and right, his body writhing in pleasure, another loud moan passing his lips, Rei was in complete heaven; an oasis of ecstasy filled rivers he swam in and delectable sinful fruits he craved. Yet that was merely the beginning where his thoughts were still comprehendible and body still sensitive to every touch that felt like a flame dancing upon his skin.

There was more, the main course, the full meal to which he could almost taste the divine flavour of sweet rapture and for dessert, the bitter sweet departure ended with a single chaste kiss.

-==- -==- -==-

It was true, all he needed was money. Enough to pay the hotel, enough to be happy for that one whole night. It seemed like so little but in the end was so much. The gap in his schedule was filled, his life was to repeat the same routine till a change disrupted it and he'd work again on being complete.

He had found his in between, a connection that required no love but had enough feeling for it to go on and go on it would, to where he didn't know. When it would stop was still a mystery that held no importance. Why view the future when you can live in the present?

-==- -==- -==-

For a union to be whole, for it to be stable and withstand anything you needed total completion, you needed everything and Rei had found all of that. As a person, he had everything he could only dream of when he soared the highest amongst the stars.

He had everything, every sense of the word, just from two different people and not one. He was satisfied and loved, a balance neither single person could bring to him. An affair, such a strong term he did not use for he was merely filling in the empty holes that she could not fill.

-==- -==- -==-

If I told you's all what state of mind I was in when I wrote this, you'd be amazed. Well, this isn't like my usual, once again I find myself trying something new. Rei's looking to fill the void marriage left well Kai fills the void in his schedule. Doesn't that sound a bit dark? Just review for me and in the immortal words of so many; Worship Kai/Rei!


End file.
